


drenched with memories

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Fills (round 17) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Memories, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Rey returns to Ach-To with Finn.Written for the Gen Prompt Bingo square "water".
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Fills (round 17) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	drenched with memories

Aside from their brief visit to Kef Bir, Finn had never been anywhere with so much water - well, technically Starkiller Base had quite the abundance of _frozen_ water, but that wasn't the same. Now that things were beginning to settle down, Rey had wanted to show him Ach-To.

She stood by him with the waves lapping at her feet, blistered from hiking up and down the mountain. One of the colossal thala-sirens draped itself over a nearby rock, lazily chewing on something that looked like seaweed.

"Can you feel it, too?" Finn nodded. He didn't need to ask what she was talking about. The whole island was drenched with memories of Luke. The Jedi might have severed his connection to the Force during his self-imposed exile but echoes of his presence remained, from the stony mountain trails to the cold depths of the ocean. The island remembered Luke Skywalker.

 _They_ remembered Luke Skywalker.

"Sometimes he went diving." Rey smiled. "I'd like to try that someday, but...I'd need to learn how to swim first. Not much opportunity for that on a desert planet." Finn laughed.

"That would certainly _help._ "

"Did you ever learn?" Finn's chest still tightened when he thought of his past or tried talking about it, but it was easier with Rey. She never expected anything he wasn't willing to give.

"I did." He remembered Captain Cardinal - _no_ , he reminded himself, _the man beneath the armor was_ _called_ _Archex_ \- instructing them in various exercises from the poolside before plunging into the water himself to demonstrate. "I wasn't good enough to be a seatrooper, but I managed not to drown...obviously."

" _Obviously_."

"It's been a while though. I might be a little rusty." Rey grinned, setting her long scarf on the rock beside the basking thala-siren, who already appeared to be watching dutifully over her boots and satchel.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."


End file.
